Destiny
by HananeFelton
Summary: Les derniers membres de l'Ordre décident de tout faire pour sauver Harry ainsi que le monde sorcier. Hermione et Ginny sont amenées à infiltrer les Mangemorts. Parviendront-elles à sauver l'humanité tout en gardant un œil sur le beau mais néanmoins suspicieux Draco Malfoy ?


**Hello Hello !**

Voici ma fiction où les protagonistes sont nos chères ennemies jurés de Poudlard; Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger, bien sur !

Mon histoire se passe après la grande bataille, que j'ai un peu remixé.. Donc Harry Potter est prisonnier et Voldemort est au pouvoir (Tomichounet :3).

Drago est un Mangemort confirmé et il a racheté l'honneur de sa famille en apportant une grande aide au Lord.

Hermione, se cache, étant une née-moldue et la Meilleure amie de l'ex élu, elle est très recherchée.

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à la magnifique J.K. Rowling , notre reine. *-***

Je vous poste un petit prologue et un petit chapitre mais **reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiew**.

* * *

**_* Prologue *_**

_Tout nous sépare depuis la première fois où mes yeux dans les tiens se sont ancrés._

_L'amertume que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre faisiez de nous des ennemies jurés._

_Pourquoi donc ton beau visage m'apparaît-il comme une libération à un sentiment refoulé_

_lorsque le temps d'un aparté, je m'y noyais ? Je t'aime.. et la seule rime qui puisse y répondre,_

_c'est la mélodie de nos deux coeurs rapide battant à l'unisson._

_*** Chapitre ***_

_Clac. Clac. Clac._ Les talons de la jeune femme martelaient le macadam Londonien à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle fuyait, elle avait peur, elle était fatiguée. Ses pieds devinrent lourds mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas. _Je suis une Sang-De-Bourbe, je suis une Sang-De-Bourbe_.. se répétait elle mentalement pour lutter contre l'envie de s'effondrer à terre d'épuisement. Depuis la destruction de toute forme de bien, tout le monde restait sur ses gardes, les né-moldus -comme elle- étaient éliminés avec un Avada Kedavra du Seigneur des ténèbres ou d'un de ses partisans ; les Mangemorts.

_.._ Elle accèlérait, sentant une présence presser le pas derrière elle. _Non, je ne veux pas mourrir, pas si tôt._.. Pensa-t-elle. Elle était beaucoup trop perturbée pour transplaner, elle risquerait d'être désartibuler. A cette pensée, elle réussit à accélérer encore plus, mais elle savait que c'était peine perdu, elle était seule dans cette ruelle, hormis son future assassin.

"**- **Arrête toi ! Hermione ! C'est moi !" s'écria une voix familière.

La jeune femme s'arrèta et scruta derrière elle. La personne qui la suivait sortit de l'ombre d'une ruelle et elle la reconnu aussitôt. C'était Ginevra Weasley, sa meilleure amie qu'elle pensait morte après la bataille de Pré-au-Lard -ainsi nommé par Vous-Savez-Qui lui même. Elle écarquilla les yeux, qui s'embuèrent à cette pensée mais son coeur se gonfla de joie en la voyant courrir dans ses bras. Elles pleurèrent toute les larmes qu'elles avaient du retenir depuis deux années, depuis que Harry avait disparu et que Voldemort était au pouvoir.

"**- **Oh, Ginny, si tu savais à quel point c'était horrible..."

"**- **Ne t'en fait pas, on est ensemble maintenant, plus jamais je ne te quitterais.. !**"** Dit Ginny entre deux sanglots.

Elles finirent par se calmer et éclater de rire fasse à la joie inconditionelle de s'être retrouvé. Hermione se sentait tellement bien. Elle avait perdu cette envie de se battre contre la mort qui cloisonnait tout son environnement, mais maintenant qu'un infîme espoir la gagné à la vue du sourire de sa meilleure amie, elle se jura à elle-même que plus jamais, elle ne s'auto traiterait de Sang-De-Bourbe, plus jamais elle ne se cacherait dans des ruelles sombres, plus jamais elle n'aura peur, plus jamais elle ne sera mal traitée par des ivrognes qui n'avait aucun remord à la toucher indécemment. Elle redeviendrait Hermione Granger, celle qui savait gérer n'importe quelle situtation, dangereuse ou non. Elles s'enlacèrent encore une fois, Ginny en profita pour les faire transplaner. A cette instant, Hermione sentit que tout aller changer, mais elle n'avait pas peur, non. Un doux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle se sentait vivante.

Les deux amies se retrouvèrent dans une toute petite pièce lugubre où quelques bougies perçaient la nuit noir d'un éclat doré. Hermione apperçu par la fenêtre, l'océan qui se déchaînait tout autour de la batisse, concluant qu'elles se trouvaient sur une petite Île. Elle se retourna vers l'intérieur pour tout détailler de ses yeux chocolats ; en passant par la cheminée où crépité quelques brindilles en combustion mêlées à des cendres, puis le canapé troué où un ressort grincé à la surface du tissu, les quelques lits de camps entassaient dans un coin près de la cheminée et une petite salle de bain avec comodité.

"**- **Où..où sommes nous?" demandat Hermione.

"**- **Chez nous."

"**- **N..nous ?"

"**- **Moi, ma mère, George et.. Ron."

"**-** Ils sont en vie ? Et Ron où est-il ?"

Ginny ne répondait pas. Elle fixa Hermione de ses pupilles brillantes. Une larme glissa de sa joue. La rousse n'en pouvait plus de ne rien dire, de vivre complètement seule, avec l'espoir qu'un jour tout redevienne comme avant. L'insouciance. Elle donnerait tout pour juste y goûter quelques secondes encore, juste pouvoir s'évader de la réalitée qui l'emprisonné peu à peu chaque jour qui passe. Le monde n'était plus comme avant et elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait peur. Comme une petite fille de cinq ans qui regardait, effrayé, sous son lit pour voir si un Scrout à pétard s'y était caché. En bien pire. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était mis à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps, assise sur le planché sale de l'abris.

"**- **Her..Hermione", essayait-elle d'articuler. "Je.. suis toute seule. On a.. on s'est tous séparé pour vous retrouvez."

"- Chut, chut, calmes toi, respire et explique moi tout."

Ginny allait s'installer près de son amie sur le canapé troué. Elle tenta de retenir les larmes qui menaceaient de franchir la barrière de ses yeux pour réussir à parler convenablement. Elle en avait tant besoin, de parler. Elle avait des tonnes de stock de mot qu'elle ignorait par où commencer. Par le début, pensa-t-elle. Ce qui lui arracha un sourire triste.

"**- **On voulait se battre, on ne pouvait concevoir le fait que Voldemort ait gagné. Alors on s'est donné comme mission de tous vous retrouvez..", une larme coula malgrès la rousse. "Et.. Maman et George sont partit convaincre tout ceux qui étaient à la grande bataille, mais ils se sont tous cachés aux quatre coins du globes en pensant que le seul qui puisse tout réparer -Harry- était mort. Alors ils les cherchent."

Ginny fut prise d'un violent vertige en repensant à son âme soeur qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis. Elle s'empêcha de penser à lui pour ne pas souffrir encore.

"- Comment ça "pensant qu'Harry était mort" ?" dit Hermione, d'une voix tremblante. "Et Ron dans tout ça, où est-il ?"

La jeune Weasley ne savait plus quoi dire, elle avait mal, trop même. Elle avait vu le monde s'effondrer, seule et impuissante face à tout ça. Ginny pensait qu'en parler l'aiderait, mais ça ne faisait qu'accroître sa douleur. En effet, plus les mots sortaient, plus la réalitée la réveilla de cette demi conscience où elle se bornait à croire que tout les êtres qui lui étaient chère, reviendraient. Hermione s'impatienta, secouant son amie qui s'était perdue loin, très loin.

"- Ginny, dis moi ! Je t'en prie.."

"**- **Ron est partit le sauver. Il est en vie.."

"**-** Mais...enfin...où ?" Dit Hermione, complètement désarçonné par la nouvelle.

"**- **Au Manoir Malfoy", répondit-elle, dans un murmure.

Tout se chamboula dans la tête d'Hermione. La peur, la peine, la souffrance, qu'elle avait ressenti pendant deux ans laissèrent place à un espoir complètement fou de retrouver ses alliés de toujours pour mener un nouveau combat pour la liberté, _sa_ liberté. Mais elle ne se doutait qu'il y'aurait beaucoup d'épreuves douloureuse par où elle devrait assurement passer et qui la marqueront à vie. Hermione, décidait et prête à tout, saisie son amie par les épaules et la secoua légèrement.

"**- On va s'en sortir Gin', ensemble. Qu'importe ce qui arrivera. Nous irons les chercher.**"

* * *

Alors voici le premier dont je suis extrêmement déçue. Mais le fait est que c'est le premier chapitre et que je ne conçois pas de commencer directement. Il faut tout de même que vous compreniez un minimum, non ? En espérant que vous me laissiez une chance de me rattraper au prochain chapitre quand je l'aurais terminé ! :3  
J'explique, Harry n'est pas mort, et si Ginny a du mal à parler de Ron s'est parce qu'il est partit sauver Harry au Manoir et qu'elle se dit que déjà perdre Harry c'est dur mais Ron en même temps c'est un _chouilla_ trop là. Understand ou non ? Non ? Je m'en doutais, je parle pour rien dire à vrai dire..haha. Bon, je me tais. Encore une chose: **REVIEW?** xoxo


End file.
